Unknown Bliss and Pain
by quincybones
Summary: This is a story about never giving up on your loved ones, however I mainly need to know if I should continue this story.Warning- This story so far involves a detailed sex scene. This story is not meant for people under the age of 18. Also please note, yes right now it does not have anything relating to any other stories, that will change as the story goes on. Is originally rated MA


Everyone is staring, watching, whispering. What do they know? What have they heard? Is it even safe for me to be here today? Should I even be alive? It should have been me that was killed in the "tragic accident". If I had the chance to do things differently I would not change a thing. Unless if it meant having William leaving me...

_He asks if I am ready or if I have changed my mind. He wants to be certain that I am ready for this. I say that I am ready and stop him from asking again with a kiss. He is the one who deepens the kiss. Slipping his tongue between my parting lips to dance with my own. His left hand remains in my hair while his other explores the curves of my body. I moan in pleasure, encouraging him. We end the kiss and break apart for air, his hands becoming more daring. Slipping under my shirt and removing it slowly and careful to prevent catching on my ears and nose. Once my shirt is off, we return to kissing slowly and passionately at first, then our hunger and need for one another takes over. His hands wander over my partially exposed breasts, kneading as he goes. His lips move away from mine, down my neck across my collar bone, and to the tops of my breasts. One of his hands slips under me and unhooks my bra, exposing my breasts completely. His lips continue to kiss every inch of my recently exposed chest. Thats when he takes me by surprise by taking one of my nipples in his mouth, occasionally flicking his tongue against the tip of it. A hand slips down, over my belly, towards the junction between my legs. He unbuttons my jeans and slides them down my legs leaving me in my underwear. He begins to rub his fingers along the junction between my legs, causing me to moan and squirm slightly to adjust myself so that he doesn't have to reach as far down. Feeling a little under-dressed I pull his face away from my breast to remove his shirt and toss it to the side. At this point my hands are shaking, and I am short of breath... his hands barely even stopping. He looks up into my eyes at that moment, and his own eyes reflect the need that I feel burning inside myself. Both of us needing more. Both of us silently knowing exactly what the other needs. Eventually we are both equally undressed... his hands exploring just as much as his lips are. God that mouth, I would never have thought that it could cause so much pleasure in such a small amount of time. He hooks his finger in the band of my underwear and slides them down my legs, slowly, gently, teasing me the entire time. His fingers lightly bushing against my exposed, over-sensitive skin. His fingers go back to the junction between my legs, first gently rubbing, and then he slowly slips a finger into me. A gasp escapes me but very quickly turns into a moan. _

_I can tell he is enjoying this more than he is saying, to be honest we aren't really talking much... he presses his lips to mine and slowly deepens the kiss. To my dismay he ends the kiss and starts to kiss down my neck, across my collar bone, each of my breasts, and down my belly. Dipping his tongue into my belly button, causing me to giggle at the sensation, it really did tickle. And he goes further down, kisses each of my hip bones, each of my thighs, and then between them. I thought I was going to explode from the pleasure I was feeling. He stops and moves his face close to mine, and kisses me once more. I feel him shifting his weight and positioning himself at my entrance, and carefully, gently slides into me. I can tell he wants to make the first time we have sex to be gentle on me, considering it is my first time. He waits to move till I have adjusted to the feeling of him being inside me. I have never felt so complete in my entire life. I feel complete, and I feel nothing but blissful pleasure. Tonight really is the best night of my life. Not only am I now married to the most amazing man, but we are now sealing our vows with what I believe to be a sacred act between a man and woman. And it feels really good. The pleasure is building, building into something more, something stronger. He starts to kiss and nibble along my neck, I feel like I am going to shatter if he keeps going..._

I need to get away from here. I should not have come here, its too soon. They are going to blame me for the accident. But the fire was not my fault, it was the dark one. The one who has given my music strength, the one who has given me everything in order to support my family. Without him, my dreams would never have come true. I would not have a child on the way, and I would not have met my husband. I met both of them in the opera house, I was a simple maid, and loved to play instruments, sing, and dance. However, the director claimed I was not good enough to do any of them. They have already replaced the curtains, and the stage. However, they cannot seem to fix William as quickly. He is still asleep with no signs of waking. I woke sooner than he had, he is still in the infirmary however he is no longer in the "critical" section of the infirmary. Things are not right anymore, my memories are stronger and more realistic than the present. The man that used to hide in the shadows is still here, only he never leaves the shadows now. Not even for me. The man in the shadows... why is it that I still have feelings for him? I shouldn't feel for him. Not after what he did to William and the others that are either in the infirmary or dead. What he did to me was even worse. He seduced me, tricked me into loving him. His music is what lured me in. His voice is what was used to earn my trust. He grew up and still resides the caverns under the theater. Before the accident he threatened William. He was forcing me to choose between one world and another. I love William, and Elijah, if only they did not hate each other with a passion. If only they were not out to kill one another. If they could handle one another, maybe, just maybe I wont have to choose between them. But we shall have to see what becomes of William in order to know what will happen with the three of us.


End file.
